End
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: And like everything else, it all had to eventually end.


Author Note: This is it. My first Warehouse 13. I'm a little scared. But I do not own the Characters(or anything familiar), I just own my imagination.

"Nope. Takes a lickin' and keeps on trying to kill us." The answer was right in front of them! They just needed to not give up! They could easily find it, they've done it before!

"Okay, the portal's closed, there's no back door." Myka said her voice determined to solve the puzzle. Unknown to them, Helena had already found the key to the solution.

"There's no back door outside the barrier anyway" Artie said, eliminating that option.

"Come on Myka, we've gotten out of worse than this." Pete refused to look death in the face as he had confidence in their capabilities.

"No, we have, we have." Artie agreed, they could still save the day. He held his hands up to his head, trying to draw a solution to the problem. "There's a solution and we can find it, all we have to do is keep a cool head." Pete gave him a small disbelieving look as he continued on and they all glanced at the timer. "We'll find it in… 56 seconds" The timer seemed to mocked them, able to clearly count down while their brains were rushing at miles per second, trying to create the solution to stop the catastrophe from happening.

Internally groaning with doubt, the trio began taking off the glasses they had on earlier, in order to make sure that burning the bomb didn't harm their sight. Looks of acceptance filled their faces, and they figured there were no more options.

"We did say… that we'd go out together." Myka's voice softly said.

"Always figured we would." They started as a team; they'd end as a team.

"No, not me. I was planning on outliving both of you lunatics." Artie said quickly and seriously. Myka's small disbelieving laugh sounded as reality crashed around them: They were going to die. Silence filled the room, each person to their own thoughts.

"And here we go." To hear Helena's reassuring voice made the trio whipped their heads to her as they saw sparks of hope in her eyes, as sudden amounts electricity went from the plugs she was holding. They were confused at what was going on. Suddenly, a spark of electricity sounded, and they were trapped by a shield of electricity, _the barrier_.

'Hey!" Pete quietly protested. Artie's eyes widened as he reached a hand out to go past it but was blocked, his mind already reaching the appropriate conclusion. _But why did she do this?_

"Helena?" Myka was confused, "What are you doing?" Myka could feel it inside herself, the answer as to what Helena was doing. Realization struck both Myka and Pete's faces, and their eyes showed the shock everyone was feeling.

"She's trapped us." Artie said, looking up trying to find a way out of this. He didn't want to live, if someone had to be sacrificed.

"Helena… What is this?" But they all already knew. Everyone in the warehouse knew. Helena smiled, a smile filled with pain as her eyes gave the feeling of 'I'm doing this for you.' With a pull, she forced the plugs away and the agents cast their glance away from the blinding light.

"I'm sorry," But she hadn't sounded sorry at all. No, her voice was filled determination and her tone held one of resolute "It was the only way I could, think to save you." That's all she wanted. _To save them_.

"What have you done?" It wasn't a question of anger, but rather one of why. Why save them, and not herself? Why not just let them go out the way they wanted to go: together and in the Warehouse.

"Ther-there was no other way. An anomaly in the system allowed me to, reroute a portion of the barrier to that spot on the floor" It was a brilliant plan. And yet, for the trio it had a gaping problem in it: She was not going to survive. The person who had mistrust, unkindness, and misunderstandings directed at her, who had just earned the respect and trust of everyone working for the Warehouse, was going to deliberately sacrifice herself. _For them_

"I just, hope it lasts." A small shrug and smile followed that statement. But her eyes had an unwavering look about this decision, she would not swayed to let them die with her.

"You've protected us from the blast" Artie summarized

"You should be safe now." The smile was still on her face. But it hadn't quite reached her eyes.

"But you-you're out there." Myka could never understand self-sacrifice.

"It had to be initiated from outside the barrier." Helena said calmly, not afraid to die. But they weren't ready to give up.

"No, listen…" Artie's voice began

"You've gotta let us…" Pete started

"There's hope…

"We've just avoided…

"It doesn't have to be this way…

"You're going to through it all away…

"Just give us another chance to do this!"

Their pleas were ignored. Helena transfixed her eyes on the watering ones of Myka, focusing on the one whose cries for hope weren't said aloud. Helena nodded to Myka, looking for the right way to say goodbye, but could only simply smile and say "I smell apples." As though that could fix everything.

The timer went off. And she accepted her fate.

A sonic boom could be heard, as the room began to shake, being destroyed from the inside. The explosions began, fire licking at the bookshelves, tearing through the artifacts. It passed the barrier, doing complete damage to everything else. The explosions of fire devoured even more, the power of the blast being sent throughout the entire room. Great walls of flames sent precious artifacts into the air. The disco ball exploded, the replica of the house they treasured smashed to pieces by the boom, the mirror shattered, the pen and notebook smashed, the dodgeballs releasing air into the fire rousing it up even more. The systems froze, not being able to compute that the wires being melted, and all artifacts stored were released. The containers of neutralizing shook as it frothed and bubbled angrily on the inside of the container, being slowly destroyed. The three people on the inside of the protecting barrier were the only things saved.

Myka closed her eyes, memories of Helena speeding through her mind as her skin warmed form the roaring fire around them. Pete was staring off through the electric barrier as his eyes watered, from memories and the burning fire surrounding them, blinding them. Artie could feel a part of him being burned up as well as the explosion destroyed everything he stood for. It felt like hours to all of them, however it mere minutes.

And like everything else, it all had to eventually end.


End file.
